Animated Facebook
by starscream129
Summary: Transformers Animated . . . on Facebook. Enough said. T for adult themes and language.
1. Transform and Roll Out!

**A/N:** Transformers Animated . . . on Facebook! :D  
Goes in order of episodes.

I don't own Transformers Animated or Facebook.  
Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Optimus Prime: **Watching Transformers G1. Awesomeness ;)

_**Optimus Prime likes this.**_

__**Comments**

**Ratchet: **And while you're watching cartoons, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are outside attempting Jackass.

**Prowl: **lol

**Optimus Prime: **shit, again?

**Sentinel Prime: **LOSER! XP

**Optimus Prime: **STFU, Sentinel. We all know you watch mech/mech porn when no one's around.

**Sentinel Prime: **fuck you

**Prowl: **awkward

_**4 people like this.**_

**Ratchet: **woah . . .

* * *

**Megatron: **The Allspark is near, my Decepticons. We are nearing the power for the Decepticons to return to their full glory.

_**Lugnut, Shockwave, Swindle, Blitzwing, and 21 other people like this.**_

__**Comments**

**Starscream: **Of course, the "Allspark." Something of a legend is going to return us to power. Because that's fucking logical.

**_2 people like this._**

**Lugnut: **HOW DARE YOU STARSCREAM? MEGATRON IS WISE, STRONG, AND A GREAT LEADER! BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! WE ARE ALL NOT WORTHY COMPARED TO HIM! WE SHALL FOLLOW HIM LOYALLY TO CERTAIN VICTORY! I AM CERTAIN OF IT!

**Megatron: **Lugnut, quit spamming my page with the same saying. I am aware of my position. You're just coming off as annoying.

_**8 people like this.**_

**Starscream: **Oh Primus, Lugnut. How I tremble as you attack me with caps-lock. Like always. I hope you can sense my sarcasm.

**Blackarachnia: **Don't worry, Starscream. It's hard to misread your sarcasm - knowing you. :\

**Blitzwing: **OH, ZE ITZY BITZY SPIDER CRAWLED UP ZE VATER SPOUT! DOWN CAME ZE RAIN AND WASHED ZE SPIDER OUT! OUT CAME ZE SUN AND DRIED UP ALL ZE RAIN AND ZE ITZY BITZY SPIDER CRAWLED UP ZE SPOUT AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D

**Blackarachnia: **Blitzwing, I swear to Primus if you sing that song to me one more time, I will offline you slowly and painfully.

**Blitzwing: **BITCH, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU EVEN TRY! COME AT ME, INSECT!

**Shockwave: **Blitzwing, you know you don't have to pronounce "the" as "ze" on Facebook, right?

**Blitzwing: **:P

* * *

**Prowl: **Sometimes, I kinda feel like I'm surrounded by idiots. O-o

_**Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and 2 other people like this.**_

__**Comments**

**Optimus Prime: **Say what? O_o

**Bumblebee: **D: well, fine bitch! I dont even care!

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *don't

**Bumblebee: **STFU

**Jazz: **I feel ya, man. SP and the twins . . . yeeaaahhh

**Prowl: **Jazz - that sucks.

**Ratchet: **Believe me, you're not alone.

**Bulkhead: **Yeah, Bumblebee can be annoying at times . . .

_**3 people like this.**_

**Bumblebee: ** I feel so betrayed right now. :( HE WASNT ONLY TALKING ABOUT ME, BULKHEAD!

**Bulkhead: **what? :(

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *wasn't

**Bumblebee: **WTF STOP THAT, DUDE!

* * *

**Optimus Prime:** HOLY SHIT! MEGATRON'S COMING AT OUR SHIP AND WE HAVE THE ALLSPARK! D:

_**Megatron and Sentinel like this.**_

**Comments**

**Ultra Magnus: **You decided to post that as a status instead of contacting us? WHAT THE HELL!

**Optimus Prime: **Uh . . .

**Megatron: **That Allspark will be mine, Autobot!

**Ratchet: **FUCK

**Optimus Prime: **Wait, WHY DID SENTINEL LIKE THIS STATUS? D:

* * *

**Starscream: **The loss of Megatron is certainly a tragedy . . . so I guess I'm leader now, aren't I!

_**Starscream likes this.**_

__**Comments**

**Lugnut: **MEGATRON LIVES! HE LIVES! THE MIGHTY MEGATRON CAN SURVIVE ANYTHING - UNLIKE YOU STARSCREAM! ONLY MEGATRON IS OUR LEADER!

**Starscream: **Lugnut, STOP with the caps-lock already! What is with you? :( Seriously WTF

_**2 people like this.**_

__**Blackarachnia: **Starscream as leader? Bad comedy.

_**16 people like this.**_

**Starscream: **Like you'd make a better leader, filthy techno-ORGANIC.

**Blitzwing: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! :P

**Blackarachnia: **At least my paint-job doesn't consist of black and PINK.

_**4 people like this.**_

**Swindle: **BUUUURN!

_**2 people like this.**_

**Starscream: **It's MAGENTA! MAGENTA! There's a diffrence!

**Blackarachnia: **Really? Explain then.

**Starscream: **you bitch

**Blackarachnia: **I aim to please, faggot.

**Starscream: **D: I'LL KILL YOU!

**Lugnut: **Caps-lock, Starscream.

**Starscream: **-_-"

* * *

**Optimus Prime:** Holy crap, just woke up from stasis. We've been in recharge for 50 stellar-cycles!

_**Prowl and Bulkhead like this.**_

__**Comments**

**Ratchet: **Uh, Prime? We're no longer in service for Facebook connection to Cybertorians. We're on some planet called 'Earth' - but strangely they seem to have Facebook as well. O_o Anyway, for the time-being you can only chat with me, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. No one else can read what you send out. Except maybe organics . . .

**Prowl:** Seriously?

**Optimus Prime: **Damn.

**Bumblebee: **We're so screwed.

_**3 people like this.**_

* * *

**Issac Sumdac: **Just had to send my daughter, Sari, into her room . . . again. She can't talk to other kids without causing some trouble!

_**0 people like this.**_

**Comments**

**Captain Fanzone: **Uh, professor? This is Facebook, and many people . . . well, really don't care about what you type unless it has to do with sex. O_o Don't ask, I don't understand either.

**Issac Sumdac: **WTF

* * *

**Sari Sumdac:** I made a secret Facebook account! Maybe now I can talk to people! :D

_**Sari Sumdac likes this.**_

__**Comments**

**Sari Sumdac: **And I should probably not talk to myself on Facebook. (._.)


	2. Transform and Roll Out! continued

**A/N:** I don't own Transformers Animated or Facebook.  
Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Megatron:** PRIMUS HAS DAMNED ME TO AN ORGANIC LABORATORY!

_**0 people like this.**_

**Comments**

**Megatron:** Shit! I have no connection to Cybertron on here! NOW WHAT AM I TO DO? This is now pointless.

_**Megatron has deactivated his account.**_

* * *

**Optimus Prime:** Now that it's been 50 years, we're gonna go scan some vehicles and go out in disguise! :)

_**2 people like this.**_

**Comments**

**Bumblebee:** Awwww yeah! :D

**Bulkhead:** This is gonna rock! :)

**Prowl:** I guess this will be interesting.

**Bumblebee:** You guess? Dude this is goin to be awesome! :D

_**2 people like this.**_

**Prowl:** Bumblebee - *going

**Bumblebee:** -_-

**Ratchet:** Oh Primus, there's some gross monster outside. I'll stay with the ship and you guys go out there and . . . well, don't kill yourselves.

**Optimus Prime:** What? O_o

**Bumblebee:** :D

**Bulkhead:** Uh oh . . .

**Prowl:** Ratchet - this won't end very well. :(

* * *

**Sari Sumdac:** Sparkplug ran away again! I'm gonna have to go find him!

_**0 people like this.**_

* * *

__**Sari Sumdac: **I just met 5 robots from space called the Autobots! It was soooooo awesome!

_**Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and 1 other person likes this.**_

**Comments**

__**Bumblebee: **I totolly jumped into that monster's mouth like a boss and saved Prowl's ass. :D

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *totally

**Bumblebee: **DUDE! Stop trolling me! Its annoying!

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *It's

**Bumblebee: **D: Oh my Primus

**Optimus Prime: **Sari? You have a Facebook? But isn't this only for adults?

**Sari Sumdac: **Uh, Prime? Bumblebee and Bulkhead are technically kids yet they have Facebook!

**Bumblebee: **Shes gotta point, Prime.

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *she's

**Bumblebee: **Prowl, I swear to Primus if you do that agin!

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *again

**Bulkhead: **lol :D

_**Sari Sumdac and Bumblebee are now friends.  
Sari Sumdac and Bulkhead are now friends.  
Sari Sumdac and Optimus Prime are now friends.  
Sari Sumdac and Prowl are now friends.  
Sari Sumdac and Ratchet are now friends.**_

_**3 people like this.  
**_

**Comments**

**Sari Sumdac: **I'm so happy. ;D

* * *

**Bumblebee: **Getting shown Detroit by Sari! Whoo! Cant get any better than this!

**_3 people like this._**

**Comments**

**Bulkhead: **Awesome!

**Sari Sumdac: **;P

**Prowl: ***Can't

**Bumblebee: **Holy shit, realy? WTF

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *really

**Bumblebee: **I'LL KILL U

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *you

* * *

**Optimus Prime: **Starscream's alive? And HERE? WTF!

_**Starscream likes this.**_

**Comments**

**Starscream: **If you just give the damn Allspark, I might not kill all of you.

**Ratchet: **Oh fuck, I'll be here if anyone dies.

_**2 people like this.**_

* * *

**Optimus Prime: **Today was fairly . . . interesting. O_o

_**3 people like this.**_

**Comments**

**Ratchet: **Probably, seeing how you were dead a few minutes ago and you immeadietly put it onto Facebook. :\

**Prowl:** Ratchet - lol

**Sari Sumdac: **I saved you, Prime! AND I saved Bumblebee ^^ I feel important already!

**Bumblebee:** Yeah, tank you Sari. :)

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *thank

**Bumblebee: **That was a typo! I know how to spell thank you, Prowl!

**Prowl: **You're welcome.

**Bumblebee: **DAMN thats not what I meant!

**Prowl: **Bumblebee - *that's

**Bumblebee: **. . .


End file.
